Amores reñidos
by Ms Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: Los amores reñidos son los mas queridos sino preguntales a ellos


No era un secreto para cualquier alumno de Hogwarts que la casa de los leones y la casa de las serpientes se odiaban mutuamente. Se había convertido en una rutina para cualquier alumno que llevara más de una semana en Hogwarts el ver pelear a algún león y alguna serpiente. De todas estas peleas las que más llamaban la atención eran las disputadas entre el príncipe de Slytherine, Draco Malfoy, y la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger. Sus peleas eran sonadas en todo Hogwarts, no había alumno que no conociera la rivalidad entre la serpiente y la leona. Se peleaban todos los días, sin excepción alguna y, como es habitual, hoy no iba a ser para menos  
\- Serpiente - clamo la chica de diecisiete año  
El susodicho la miro con los ojos entrecerrados. Para el ser una serpiente no era un problema, estaba orgullosa de estar en Slytherine la cual él creía la mejor casa de todo Hogwarts pero por alguna extraña razón le molestaba cuando esta nacida de Muggles le gritaba eso.  
\- Insufrible sabelotodo - devolvió el Slytherine el insulto. El nunca dejaría que una Gryffindor le ganará era cuestión de orgullo.  
Estas peleas solían durar un buen rato. Esta no tendría nada de especial si no tuviera dos personas observándola de lejos con una sonrisa. Un hombre y una mujer miraban la escena divertidos. El hombre era guapo. No puedo decir joven porque no lo era, el hombre rondaría los 40 años aunque. Eso no podía quitarle el atractivo indudable que este poseía. Una mirada seductora, sexy y atrevida de color gris mercurio. Alto y delgado aunque eso no podía disimular sus músculos trabajados en su juventud. Su cabello largo, negro y rizado que ponía de los nervios a su esposa pues según palabras textuales de su hermosa y adorada esposa su cabello parecía un nido de cuervos. El hombre tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor del cuerpo de una mujer. De ella no podíamos decir que estuviese en la flor de la juventud pero tampoco estaba en sus peores años. Rondaría los cincuenta años. Era atractiva para su edad. Alta y con porte elegante que no dudaba en mostrar cada vez que daba un paso. Su educación muy fina y esmerada se notaba en casi cualquier gesto que estuviera haciendo en cualquier lugar. Su cabello era lo que la podía decir negro como las la alas del cuervo, largo y con rizos rebeldes cayendo alrededor de su cara. Su pelo era indomable. No había opción que pudiera con él. Sus ojos, marca característica de su familia, eran grises pero según su marido los suyos tenían un brillo especial. Sus ojos no eran simplemente grises, sino que era unos ojos grises justo antes de que el cielo empezara a tronar y se levantará una temible tormenta. Sus ojos eran pozos de tormenta  
\- ¿Te recuerdan a alguien? - pregunto la mujer mientras se apoyaba aun mas en su marido  
\- Si, a nosotros - respondió el besando su cuello con ternura y amor  
Nadie hubiera apostado en sus años en Hogwarts que ellos dos, los enemigos acérrimos se casi n y estarían tan felices. Después de todo ella era una purista y él un traidor a la sangre  
_Si Bellatrix Black era conocida por algo, aparte de su belleza, debía de ser por ser una de las más fanáticas brujas sangre pura de su generación. Quizá esta amor por la sangre solo pudiera superar su primo de -ahora- dieciséis años y el hermano menor de una de las mayores vergüenzas de los Black, su primo Sirius Black. Era tradicional educar a todos los niños nacidos en la familia con las costumbres de sangres puras tradicionales entre ellas estaba detestar -mas no cometer genocidio o asesinato de masas- a nacidos de Muggle o mestizos. A pesar de esto al familia Black, junto co familias purista más, habían convivido en perfecta armonía con los mestizos e hijos de Muggle. Siempre entre estas dos clases había habido un tácito acuerdo: Yo no te molesto, tu no molesto. Esto no se había roto nunca hasta ahora. Y, puede ser, que lo más incomprensible de todo esto es que parte de romper este acuerdo lo tenía ella, Bellatrix Black. Bellatrix nunca en su vida hubiera pensado reunirse con un traidor a la sangre, nunca, pero siendo Sirius debía, por lo menos, escucharle. Llego al punto acordado antes de la hora. Su madre siempre le había dicho que una señorita no debía llegar tarde aunque también era verdad que se había ocupado mucho más en darle una educación esmerada a Cissy. Quince minutos después de la hora acordada llego él y se sentó en la mesa junta a ella__  
__\- Sirius tu siempre llegas tarde. Me apuesto a que ni si quiera llegaras a tiempo a tu funeral- hablo la mujer mordazmente__  
__El hombre la miro, estudiándola. A pesar de todo lo que decía su prima sobre él, ella lo quería o al menos eso deseaba creer él__  
__\- Pero tu estarás allí para hacer la espera más llevadera, querida Bellatrix - hablo - Venía a pedirte un favor, prima. Necesito que entres en la casa y recojas mis cosas. Mi madre - escupió el nombre con asco esa mujer no era madre, era un monstruo - no me deja entrar por haber sido un traidor a la sangre - término con una sonrisa que sabía que convertía a todas__  
__Bellatrix lo miro y suspiro. No debía haber vendió y lo sabía. Si alguien la descubría la borraría del tapiz como a Andrómeda__  
__\- No puedo hacerlo. Tu lo has dicho eres un traidor a la sangre y yo no hago favores a traidores a la sangre - dije mientras se levantaba__  
__Estaba dispuesta a irse sin armar ningún escándalo pero eso no era el estilo de Sirius Black__  
__\- Purista - grito en medio del bar__  
__Bella giró su cabeza y le miro. La había llamado purista, la había insultado o intentado. Ella giro sobre sus tacones y volvió a su asiento muy tranquila__  
__\- Amante de leones - replico ella__  
__Se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar a dos palmos de él. Desde allí Sirius podía ver todos los matices de los ojos de la bruja__  
__\- Rastrera serpiente - contraatacó el hombre__  
__Dio un paso más cerca y antes de que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de hablar, la beso. Se besaron con violencia. En un principio Bella no quería. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse besar por un traidor pero pronto se dejo llevar y respondió al beso con la misma fuerza con la que se lo daba__  
_La mujer, Bellatrix Black Black, miro la escena y sonrió. Tenía que darle la noticia a su hermana Cissy de que su nuera seria una nacida de Muggle  
\- Narcisa estará furiosa cuando sepa que su nuera será una nacida de Muggle - comento como si no quiera la cosa  
Su marido asintió y la indico hacia atrás con su cabeza. Detrás del matrimonio estaba su hermana Narcisa lanzado les puñales con los ojos tanto a ella como a Sirius  
\- Yo digo verdades a la cara Cissy, esa niña romperá la sangre pura de los Malfoy - le dijo a su hermana  
Narcisa la miro horrorizada y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella podría aceptarlo pero dudaba mucho de que su marido volviera a mirar a los ojos a su hijo. Sirius golpeó el hombro de su esposa para llamar la atención de ambas mujeres  
\- Narcisa, Bella os interesara ver esto - hablo con cierto toque de humor en sus palabras  
Ambas se giraron y miraron la escena. Delante de ellos Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger estaba besándose como si les fuera la vida en ello.  
\- Los amores reñidos son los más queridos - comento Bellatrix  
Sirius solo asintió de acuerdo con su esposa. El suyo había sido un amor reñido y no cabía duda en ninguna cabeza de que se amaban con locura. Narcisa tenía que admitir que si el amor de su hijo por la sang... hija de muggles era como el de su hermana y su marido, no tenia duda de que su amor seria un amor que duraría para toda la vida.


End file.
